


sobriquet

by pinkishlips



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, they are so cute please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkishlips/pseuds/pinkishlips
Summary: Jaemin's dad once told him not to talk to strangers.But then he did.And he didn't realize that this person who gave him the nickname is someone who will make him happy and sad at the same time.





	sobriquet

**Author's Note:**

> first fic here and it's NOMIN! i'll try my best to get rid of my author's block and write more fics in the future! as for now, i hope you enjoy this one!

One step.

Two steps.

Three steps turned into four.

If I try my best to walk slowly, he surely would hear my heart almost beating like crazy. But if I do this, he will notice that there is  _ something _ wrong.

Even though there isn’t.

_ “Nana.” _

That’s the nickname he gave me months ago. That word fell from his lips when he placed his arm on my shoulder and it sounded so foreign to me. That time, he looked so drunk  while I was sober. The dim light hit his face and I swear, I promised my dad multiple times when i was a kid to never,  _ ever _ _ ,  _ talk to strangers.

But he was the first exemption.

I was sure I took him home while his arm held my waist tightly. I took care of him, made sure he was pretty much stable up until the moment the sun has hit his beautiful figure.

The moment he woke up and saw me, realizing that he’s inside a stranger’s room, he hurriedly grabbed his things and muttered a quick ‘thank you’. He slammed the door shut while I was so confused in trying to process everything that has happened.

_ His name is Lee Jeno. _

I saw his name at his student id, placed inside his wallet. It took me a while to realize that we were both studying in the same school. What made it worse is that we’re batch mates. We didn’t really interact in class and I’ve always considered him as my acquaintance. But then things changed.

My train of thoughts was interrupted when my face has hit someone’s back. “Nana! Are you okay?” he asks as he looked at my face. His eyes are filled with worry but they still sparkle as if I’m admiring the stars.

_ I will wish for you even if there is no shooting star. _

“Nana, you must be careful all the time..” he says, sighing deeply. If there was one thing that I am careless about, it is me falling for someone like him.

I smiled weakly at him as I decide to walk to another direction. “I’m sorry Jeno.”

And that moment, I realized something. God has put me into a test that I needed to take. And that is to make sure that I will be a warrior of my own even though my only weapon is my fragile heart.

_ “Don’t ruin yourself because of love.”  _ my dad used to say. “ _ Love is the most precious thing to exist. You’re precious as well, sweetheart. Please think twice, thrice or even more before offering your heart to someone.” _

Months have passed by and I’ve gotten so used to his hugs, his kisses, everything that lovers can possibly do but we were nothing else but just  _ best friends _ .

I have fucked up and I will surely die because of love.

I was his best friend but he is my lover.

And after moments of staring at the sky, I never took the time to check out my phone. I took the time to realize things and my life itself.

“Nana, you’re here!” someone shouted and I heard some heavy footsteps coming near me. I tried my best not to let myself break down in front of him but then, it was too late. I started crying the moment he placed his hand on my shoulder.  _ Just like the first time he did. _

“How did you find me here?”

“I know you will go here if you feel upset.”

“You must stop doing this.” I said as I slowly tried to get away from his grip. If breaking this friendship is the best thing to do, I’ll end it myself before making myself worse.

It’s too late. I’m now at my worst.

But then after him begging me not to go, not to step back away from him, I swallowed the heavy lump inside my throat. And we start all over again, him always staying over in my apartment. And he promised that he will be so much better. A better brother, a better bestfriend.

Still, I agreed even though it will make me a fool. If this is the only way to have him, I might as well just accept it.

“You know, that happened to my classmate as well. They made themselves a fool because of love, now they’re so crazy for them.” Mark, one of my friends, say as he try to fix my uniform. 

“I have been crazy for him for a long time now. Does that make me a loser?”

I thought he will never respond just like my other friends but then he did. “You aren’t a loser. You’re just crazy in love. You’re just crazy for him.”

And he is surely right.

_ “Nana, that’s enough. You are already drunk.” _

If Jeno doesn’t know me like an open book, he wouldn’t find me here. Sadly he does. He knows me as much as I know him and that annoys me so much.

If being drunk is equivalent to blurred memories or even amnesia, I would gladly drink for days. But then I’ll surely be awake the next day with an unbearing pain at the side of my head and mostly, a bleeding heart.

Whatever path I choose to take, he will always be there.

“I am not drunk.” I tried to emphasize each and every word I say to make sure that I’m not. I’m really not drunk or maybe I am.

Maybe I am drunk and it’s because of love.

“Yes you are.” he mumbles as he tries to reach out for me. Ever since we first talked, he has always been reaching out for me as if I’m someone precious to him. Even though I really wasn’t.

“Why are we just friends?” I suddenly asked. I know I had to, I’ve been seeking for answers for days, weeks and even months. Now I had the balls to ask him this question for I’m tired of being treated this way.

He knows I sounded like a lost kid inside the mall, looking for my parents while holding a lollipop coming from a stranger. Now he’s looking at me with shock written on his face and he’s trying to reach out for me again. 

“Why are we just friends?” he returned the question.  _ My question _ . It sounded like he’s echoing every word I say and it pained me even more. 

“Why? Why are we just friends? Why just friends? Why?” I kept on repeating the question over and over again and I never realized that I kept on hitting his chest, not until he held both of my arms and trying to stop me from hurting him physically.

He has done worse. He has hurt me emotionally.

“Nana… please stop!”

“Stop calling me that! I’m tired of it. I’m not Nana, okay? I’m not Nana! You keep on calling me that but you keep on hurting my emotions!” I pushed him harder and this time, there are no arms to hold me tight. 

I had to turn my back and not see him. I don’t want him to see me, with tears running down my cheeks, all broken because of him. 

“I can’t believe you’re so numb.”

“Really, Lee? I’m the one who is numb? In fact, I am the one who is stupid here. I’m the one who is in love without expecting anything in return. But please, Jeno. I’m tired. I’m tired of this. I’m tired of you.” 

“You don’t get it?” he ask, pulling me closer. “Haven’t you realized that I didn’t court anyone and just stayed with you? Haven’t you realized that you are the only one I talk about with my friends? Everyone knew about my feelings for you, Jaemin! But I always chicken out whenever I try to confess okay? I love you. I really do.” he says with a face almost mirroring mine. Both of us have tears on our faces, pouring down that it could possibly flood our place. 

It took two seconds for him to give me a kiss on the forehead and that time, I realized that we are just both scared. 

But then we will always be on the same path  _ together _ .

**_You and I, my love._ **

**_Together forever, up until the next life._ **


End file.
